leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Neptune (anime)
Sailor Neptune is one of the four Outer Senshi of the Solar System, and was the eighth Sailor Senshi to be first introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Michiru Kaiou. Her attacks are based around the ocean or sea, precognition, and powers granted by her mirror. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Sailor Neptune is one of the four Outer Solar System Senshi, and the keeper of the mystical talisman called the Deep Aqua Mirror. She is rarely ever seen without her girlfriend/lover Sailor Uranus. Appearance Sailor Neptune Sailor Neptune has shoulder-length, wavy, turquoise-colored hair with a center part, revealing the tiara on her forehead with a teal-colored gem in the center. Her pale skin makes her look fragile, and her deep blue eyes are a reference to the ocean, which is what she freely controls and manipulates at will. The dominant color on her Sailor fuku is teal. Her skirt, her footwear that resembles ballet tutu shoes, her collar, choker and the gem on her tiara are teal. Her brooch is also teal. Her gloves are barely over her wrists and the ends are also teal. Both bows are dark blue. Super Sailor Neptune After the "Super" upgrade (Stars), her earrings remained the same, her choker had a star attached to it, her collar had one white stripe, the center of her front bow was a heart, she had one translucent shoulder pad, and the back waist bow was enlarged and lengthened. The length of her gloves remained the same. Biography Sailor Moon S In the third season of the original anime, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus make their first appearance as shadowed figures in episode 90, destroying the Daimon with their attacks and examining the Pure Heart before taking off. They are seen again as shadowed figures in the next episode, using their respective elemental attacks (over the Sea and the Air) and shattering Nekonneru into pieces. They, again, examine the pure heart, declaring that it is not a talisman, and return it to the little girl's body. As they are walking away, Sailor Venus asks the mysterious Senshi to fight alongside with them, but they reply that they are only interested in the talismans, and walk away. Sailor Moon SuperS She is the main character (along with her partner: Super Sailor Uranus) in the second SuperS special. She takes this form when, in the middle of their stay in a hotel, she is attacked by a possessed maid who was being controlled by a puppet member of the Dead Moon Circus. Unfortunately, she does not appear as a main character in the actual season, like she had in the manga. Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus are seen taking care of baby Hotaru after Setsuna retrieved her from Professor Tomoe.They are attacked by Nehellenia's monsters when the spirit/soul of Sailor Saturn awakens.They are upgraded and magnified to their evolved Super Sailor forms. Later on, she and Super Sailor Uranus join Sailor Galaxia and steal Pluto and Saturn's star seeds.They joined Galaxia so they could defeat her by removing her Star Seed, but to their shock, Sailor Galaxia is shown to have no such Star Seed to sustain her. Galaxia removes Uranus' and Neptune's bracelets and they both die. Super Sailor Neptune and the other Super Sailor Soldiers are returned to life at the end of the original series. Powers and Abilities Transformations *Neptune Planet Power, Make Up Attacks *Deep Submerge *Submarine Reflection Items Transformation Items *Lip Rod Attack Items *Deep Aqua Mirror Gallery For images of the anime incarnation of Sailor Neptune, please see Sailor Neptune (anime)/Image Gallery Trivia * Sailor Neptune, along with her lover Sailor Uranus are the only confirmed lesbians in the anime. * In the first season of Sailor Moon, during flashbacks to the Silver Millennium, there is a character encased in a bubble with similar hair and shoes to Sailor Neptune. *Sailor Neptune possibly shows up in a cameo of her backside in episode Usagi's Awakening! A Message From the Distant Past. * Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto are the only two Sailor Senshi whose backstories of becoming Sailor Senshi were never revealed in the anime, though it is possible in their past lives Queen Serenity gave them their powers. * Sailor Neptune, along side her lover Sailor Uranus are the last two characters to die in the anime, albeit they are revived. * Sailor Neptune is the only Sailor Senshi whose sailor fuku in the anime is exactly the same as it was in the manga. * Sailor Neptune's planetary symbol (♆) stands for the trident of the Roman god. ** Her planetary symbol shows on the back of one of her talisman, the Deep Aqua Mirror. *** It is not known, why Sailor Venus did not get the hand mirror, as it represents her homeplanet and Roman goddess, but Sailor Neptune. **Neptunium is 'not '''symbolized by ♆, since in alchemy this planet was not known yet. It only carries the name of the planet. * Sailor Neptune seems to be the only one who awoke to her Senshi powers without the help of the moon cats (like the Inner Senshi) or the involvement of other Senshi (like Sailor Uranus or Sailor Saturn). According to her prologue in the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars singles, her memory awoke in the form of dreams. * Sailor Neptune and her partner Sailor Uranus were the only two Senshi apart from Sailor Moon to be involved in a long-lasting relationship in the canon. * Since it is not known how long Sailor Neptune was active as a Sailor Senshi before she appeared in the series, some fans have theorized that she could have been an active Senshi even before Sailor V or Sailor Moon. * Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus were said to be cousins in the Cloverway English dub of ''Sailor Moon, causing a stir and jokes of incest among fans. * In 1998, Irwin released a line of Senshi of the Outer Solar System dolls well before Sailor Moon S aired in North America. On the boxes of the Sailor Neptune dolls, she was given the civilian name "Nerissa." Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Biographies Category:Anime Sailor Senshi Category:LGBT characters Category:Female Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Crystal Tokyo